


never been in love

by viscrael



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: Keith is the first one to say it.





	never been in love

**Author's Note:**

> another fic prompt from my [writing blog](http://o-vana.tumblr.com) ! 
> 
> this is super duper short

Keith is the first one to say it.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Lance drops the bowl he’d been holding. He fumbles to catch it before it falls or the food goo can spill onto the kitchen’s tile floor, but some still slides over the side and onto the ground between the two of them, landing with a _splat_ at their feet. With the ceramic bowl secure in his hands again, he turns to his boyfriend, jaw slack.

“You—you do?”

Keith nods. He crosses his arms, then uncrosses them, then crosses them again, and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He’s clearly uncomfortable, everything about his posture screaming that he would rather be doing anything but having this conversation right now. Lance doesn’t understand why, then, he had been the one to bring it up, especially _now_ when they’re not even doing anything. They weren’t even really talking, only enjoying each other’s company in the quiet while Lance made himself a midnight snack, the rest of the ship asleep in their beds.

“Oh,” Lance says. He sets the bowl on the counter, knowing that otherwise he’ll drop it for real this time. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You ‘think’?”

“Yeah,” Keith repeats. “I think. I—I’ve never…been in love with anyone before. I don’t know yet how to tell if that’s what it is. But I think…”

“You think you’re in love with me,” Lance finishes, a little breathlessly. Keith looks away, his eyes trained on the bowl on the counter. The tips of his ears are tinted pink.

It takes a moment, but the information sinks in, and when it does Lance surges forward, pulling Keith to him by the fabric of his pajama shirt and unceremoniously smashing their faces together in a harsh, intense kiss. Keith kisses back just as intensely, his hands immediately finding their way to Lance’s face, cupping cheeks between his calloused fingers, his skin for once glove-free. He’d taken them off before getting into bed tonight and hadn’t put them back on when Lance invited his boyfriend to the kitchen with him.

Keith tilts his head to the side, and Lance takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pulls away a moment later, both of them breathless.

“Me too,” he says, gasping still, “me too, me too.”

“You too?” Keith parrots, his smile small but amused. Lance huffs, and he knows that Keith can feel that breath against his lips with how close they are. He presses their foreheads together gently.

“Me too,” he says for a fourth time. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“It’s terrifying.”

“ _God_ , it’s _so_ terrifying,” Lance agrees, laughing, and Keith snorts too.

Not one for missed opportunities, Lance pulls him in for another kiss.

 


End file.
